Melanie Brodie
Melanie Brodie (born 1975*) attended Degrassi Junior High School and Degrassi High School in Toronto, Canada. Her best friend was Kathleen Mead. She was portrayed by actress Sara Ballingall. Degrassi Season 1 (Junior High Years - Grade 7 Fall Term) Melanie was in grade 7 in the first season. She and Kathleen both tried "drugs" that they bought from Joey Jeremiah. They acted like they were high all day, but Joey actually just sold them Vitamin C. In another episode, Melanie feels like she is flat-chested, but also thinks she needs a bra, so L.D. takes her to buy one. Joey keeps making fun of her ab out it. All of Degrassi thinks she stuffs her bra, so she doesn't want to swim, because she can't swim with her bra, and then she would look like she was "stuffing". In the end, Snake, who had a crush on her, convinced her to go and race in the big swim match against the boys and girls. When she came out to the pool, Joey makes a mean comment about her chest, so L.D. throws him into the pool. When Melanie starts her race with Jason Cox, she helps the girls win. When Kathleen starts rumors that Ms. Avery is a lesbian in Rumor Has It, Melanie defends Ms. Avery by denying the rumors and says it's not a big deal if she's a lesbian anyway. Degrassi Season 2 (Junior High Years - Grade 7 Winter/Spring Terms) When Caitlin Ryan finds out she has epilepsy, she goes to a sleepover at Melanie's house, and she has a seizure, and Melanie wants to put a spoon in her mouth, but learns that is not the right thing to do. Caitlin eventually recovers, and Melanie mentions how scared she was the next day. Melanie has a crush on Mr. Colby, but she does not know that he tried to molest Lucy Fernandez in the fall (first season), and in this season Susie Rivera. Degrassi Season 3 (Junior High Years ''- Grade 8) Melanie tries to help Kathleen when she develops an eating disorder, but Kathleen pushes her away when she learns that Melanie read her food diary. When Kathleen faints in school, Melanie and Ms. Avery try to wake her up; the next day, Melanie wants Kathleen to get help, but Kathleen says no. Melanie also steals twenty dollars from her mother when Snake asks her to the upcoming concert. When she later learns that the money was for food, because they are running out of money, she tells the truth, and thus cannot go to the concert with Snake. She sells the tickets to Spike for twenty dollars. Kathleen sets Melanie and Snake up as partners so they can finally get to know each other, since they haven't been on a successful date. Melanie goes to the school dance, and manages to escape the school before it burned to the ground when the containers in the basement exploded. Degrassi Season 4 (High School Years - Grade 9 ) As Melanie and Kathleen enter High School as Freshman, they are soon targeted by upperclassmen for Freshman pranks, which included them tied up to the flag pole, with bras and panties on, along with the number 9 drawn on their head. Melanie starts to notice how controlling Scott is towards Kathleen, but does not do anything yet. After he beats her up, she does not allow Kathleen next to him at all. Melanie throws a party in which there are drugs and beer. She smokes pot, and drinks at the party, and later gets caught by her mother. She has a hangover the next day. Melanie was one of the many students who cheated on a big science test, which led to them receiving an even harder test. Degrassi Season 5 (High School Years - Grade 10) Melanie spends her final year at Degrassi as a sophomore. She now works in the school library, and is desperate for dates. Caitlin yells at her when she asks too many questions about her parents' sex lives. Melanie, Maya, Caitlin and Kathleen want to throw Diana a surprise party, and when they do, Kathleen reveals that she brought pot. They smoke it, all except Caitlin. Melanie gets so high that she ends up telling everyone about Kathleen's anorexia, and Scott beating her up. She was laughing the entire time, and Kathleen runs out of the room. She later apologizes, but Kathleen still does not want to be friends. They are later seen talking and laughing so they must have made up off-screen. Parents Melanie's mother was portrayed by Vanessa Dylyn. ''(* Although many Grade 7 first season characters have birthdays in 1975, since Emma Nelson, daughter of a Grade 8 student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 7s start at the age of 11 or 12 and finish at 12 or 13, 1975 birthdays should be retconned as 1976.) Trivia *Melanie, Christine Nelson, Emma Nelson, Sean Cameron, Marco Del Rossi, Anya MacPherson, Clare Edwards, Lucy Fernandez and Jess Martello were the only characters with braces. *Melanie was the first character to have a fear of public embarrassment. *Melanie has had drugs once *Melanie was the first character to feel self-conscious about her breast size. The other two being Manny and Maya. *Melanie is the first character to have a crush on a teacher. The others were Paige, J.T., Darcy, Dave and Sav. Quotes *"I'm a wench!" Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Teens Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Athlete Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters